the adventures of bart and clark 2
by TailsWiseGamgee
Summary: This is the sequel to my other Bart and Clark story. It's Clark birthday and bart gives him a present that has some red k in it
1. The new kid

The Adventures of Bart and Clark 

Aka the future Flash and Superman

By

Brian McDonnell

**Vol II: Return of the Red**

**Chapter 1: The new kid**

**Well it's been a month after that whole deal in Gotham and things are going great. Lois and I are working well together with the exception of having a long distance relationship. But she just keeps telling me, "You'll be in college next year Smallville and I practically visit like every weekend". It's true she does but still who knows if we'll be in the same college (This was written before Lois moved in with the Kents that's why she is still in college). Get a hold of yourself Kent everything is going to be fine. Anyway besides me and Lois, Bart and Chloe are still together and he's living with us now. He may still be his usual cocky self but at least he's not stealing as much like he used to. School is also back in session from the break and I was walking down the halls of Smallville when I bumped into Lana Lang. She's the girl I used to like but she was really obsessed about being and honest and you know me with honesty and we just didn't work out. **

**"Sorry Lana I didn't see you there", I said**

**"It's not your fault Clark I was just in my own world" As usual. That's another reason why Lana and me didn't work out everything was about her.**

**"So Clark I'm glad you finally decided to move on."**

**"Yeah I guess you heard about me and Lois."**

**"Yeah Chloe told me." I looked at my watch and realized I was running late I was supposed to meet Chloe at the Torch ten minutes ago.**

**"Lana I got to go."**

**"As usual. Bye Clark."**

**"Bye Lana." Man can at least one of our conversations not end awkwardly. Then again I just realized how annoying she can be. Yeah going out with Lois has made me more sarcastic with people and see the real them. I walked into the torch office. Chloe was talking to some kid. He looked like a freshman. I've never saw him before. He and Chloe were talking and didn't notice me walk in. I cough suggestively and Chloe turned and jumped.**

**"Clark, finally decided to show up", said Chloe.**

**"Sorry Chloe I missed the bus as usual and then I bumped into Lana."**

**"You know Clark you think you would be able to get to school on time with your-**

**But before she could finish I gave her a stern look. Chloe almost slipped up my secret. I can understand thou she only learned about it a month ago.**

**"So anyway Clark can you do me a favor"?**

**"Yeah shoot."**

**"I got a report and an article to finish but now I also have a freshman buddy I have to show around. Why did I sign up for it? Why? So anyway you think you can show him around"? **

**"Sure. Come on", I said pointing to the kid.**

**We walked outside the office and around the school.**

**"I guess we'll go to my first period".**

**"That's cool. But before you do that you think you can tell me your name", he asked**

**"Wow I completely forgot about that. My name is Clark Kent", I said as I extended my hand. He shook it and answered, "Jimmy Olsen."**


	2. Even the flash can't get to school

**Chapter 2: Even the flash can't get to school on Time **

**The first thing I heard when I woke up was Mrs. Kent calling my name over and over again so I could wake up. "Bart you're going to be late for school. It's bad enough Clark was late but I can't believe you're not even up", she yelled.**

**"Mrs. Kent, I don't need school, my purpose in life is just running".**

**"Bart we told you this a million times if you are going to stay here then you have to school. Besides just because you have a special ability doesn't mean you can't have an education."**

**"Fine. But I'm only going because Chloe is there and maybe also Clark", I said and then dash through the guest room, put my clothes on, brush my teeth and ran out the door. Seconds later I was in Smallville High. I ran to the torch office to see if Chloe was there. She was as usual. She seemed really focused on the computer so I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and started kissing her neck. She jumped at first then realized it was me so she smiled and said, "Wow you finally decided to come to school today."**

**"I figured it was worth it because I get to see you."**

**"Well I can't exactly talk right now I have a lot of work to do."**

**I pouted and said, "Well can you at least look at the gift I got for Clark's Birthday."**

**"Okay. Let's see what you got."**

**It was Clark Birthday on Saturday and Chloe, Lois, and I decided to throw him a surprise party in his barn. I pulled out a silver watch out of my bag with a blue face plate and the numbers were red. I wanted to get Clark something nice especially when he looks like he has stuff that is probably half of what used to be his dad's. Chloe looked at the watch and said, "Clark's gonna love it. Now you did pay it for it right Bart?"**

**I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes Chloe I actually used my well earned money and paid for it."**

**"Good so is every ready for Saturday?"**

**"Yup Clark doesn't suspect a thing. Mrs. Kent's got the cake ready and everyone is invited."**

**"What about Lana?"**

**"I don't know besides Clark's got Lois now. Between you and me that girl seriously needs to have some fun." **

**Chloe giggled, "Okay. We'll let her come. I have a feeling Saturday is going to be perfect." **

**Suddenly we heard Clark come out of nowhere and asked, "What's going on Saturday"?**


	3. Jimmy's Picture

**Chapter 3: Jimmy's picture**

**Jimmy and I walked into the torch and overheard Chloe and Bart talking about something on Saturday. I asked, "What's going on Saturday"? For some reason Chloe looked really nervous. "What's going on guys"?**

**"Chloe and I have a date Saturday", Bart suddenly said.**

**"You and Chloe have a date every Saturday. Why is this one so special"?**

**Suddenly Jimmy blurted out, "Enough about Saturday I want to show you guys this picture." During 1st period Jimmy was telling me about some great picture he wanted to show me and Chloe.**

**"Okay let's see what you got", said Chloe.**

**Jimmy took out a picture from his backpack. It was picture of a blue rock. With krypointain symbols on it. Great what else is new? But as I stared at the picture I realized this could be the third and final stone that belongs in the caves (I wrote this before Sacred aired). "Where did you get this", I asked.**

"**I took it at the museum in metropolis. The scientist have no idea what it is and didn't want any flash photography but I happened to get a sneak peek", smirked Jimmy.**

"**Wow! If you can get pictures of rare artifacts then I'm sure you get simple pictures for the Torch", said Chloe.**

"**Really! The main reason I wanted to come school here was to work at this paper"!**

"**Great you're hired". **

**So anyway the rest of the school day went and gone. All I could think about was that stone thou. I could steal it but no. That's something for Kal-El and Jor-El to worry about. This is my senior year and I'm going to have fun and not worry about Krypton. I realized that I was still sitting outside the front of school when almost everyone left already. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Nobody was so super sped home and to my loft. I saw Bart at the loft reading his comic books. He looked up at me and said, "Hey Clark about time you showed up. I know your birthday is on Saturday and all but I want to give your present now."**

"**Why"?**

"**Come on Clark, you know me. The impatient one. Here you go." Bart pulled a silver watch with a blue faceplate and red numbers that looked really cool but also really expensive.**

**"Wow Bart it looks great. Thanks. You did pay for it right"?**

**"Yeah I knew you wouldn't accept it if you didn't". I slipped the watch and suddenly felt a surge of energy go through my body. My body felt like it was fire then it stopped. I smirked, "Bart this watch is pretty sweet I wouldn't care if you stole it or not I'm keeping it." Clark Kent is gone. Kal is back.**

**(Muhahahaha! Feedback makes me happy) **


	4. Getting ready to party

**Chapter 4: getting ready to party**

**My mind was trying to register what words just came out of Clark's mouth. I felt his forehead and asked "Clark are you okay"?**

"**I'm perfectly fine. Thanks again for the watch", he said as he speed off.**

**The next day Chloe and I were setting up for Clark's party. Lois was keeping him busy. Mrs. Kent walked in to check up on us. "This looks great guys. Are you sure you don't need my help", she asked.**

"**We're perfectly fine Mrs. Kent. The only thing we want you to do is keep making those delicious Chocolate chip cookies", I said. **

"**I just finished them. There sitting on the window still to keep cool." In an instant I ran off to the window grabbed a cookie and ran back to the loft eating a cookie. It was pretty hot. "Ow there hot!"**

"**Bart wait until the party. Sometimes I feel like you're a five year old trapped in a teenager's body."**

"**I say the same thing everyday", said Chloe as she rolled her eyes at me.**

"**Hey come on guys I'm not that immature, I'm I?"**

"**Come on Bart let's keep decorating."**

**-----------------------------------------**

**I was sitting in the car with Lois. I was pretty interested in finding the stone but today's my birthday and I think I'm going to have some fun first. I looked at Lois thinking that's it's about time Clark and I lost our virginity. She looked at me funny and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that Smallville?"**

"**Because I can't stop thinking about how sexy you look." She was wearing a black tube top and black tight pants.**

"**Well it is you're birthday. It's one of my gifts to you. There was another gift I wanted to give you but you keep saying that you're not ready". Wow is Clark a prude or what? It's time I have fun and this is a gift I defiantly want. **

"**Lois that was when I was 17 year old boy. I'm a 18 year old man now. I think I'm ready for that gift."**

"**Are you feeling all right Clark?"**

"**I'm perfectly fine Lois. So where are we going anyway"?**

"**I figure we grab some coffee at the Talon."**

"**The Talon? Come on Lois let's go somewhere where we can avoid the pink power ranger". She started laughing and asked, "Wow Smallville you really woke up a new man. We can go somewhere else but can we at least get some coffee I'm really in the mood for it."**

"**All right, but after you get your coffee let's go to the Wild Coyote."**

"**Whoa Clark! You may be 18 but you're not old enough to drink. I'm only 19 myself."**

"**Relax. That's what fake id's are for. Besides aren't you the one who said you used to have drinking contests with Russian generals?"**

"**Okay Smallville. But remember we have to be back at your farm by 7:45." Lois parked in the front of Talon. Before she got out of the car she kissed me. After she kissed me she said, "Be back in 2 minutes."**

"**Don't worry Lois, I'm not going anywhere", I smirked as she walked out of the car and I used my x-ray vision to get a sneak peak of that sweet behind. Happy Birthday Kal.**

**(Feedback makes me happy)**


	5. Where's the birthday boy?

**Chapter 5: Where's the birthday boy?**

**It was like 7:50 now and Lois and Clark still weren't here yet. Chloe was really freaking out and people were getting anxious. "Where are they", Chloe asked for like the 5th time.**

"**Chloe relax there only a few minutes late. You told them to come at 7:45 right"?**

"**Yea. Bart can you go and check if there still at the Talon"?**

"**Fine". Like that I ran out without people noticing me. I ran to Talon and walked in to see a few people there but not Clark or Lois. I saw Lana Lang and figured maybe she knew where they are. I walked up to her and asked, "Hey Lana, have you seen Clark and Lois"? She gave me an odd look.**

"**Do I know you"?**

"**Um……. We never exactly met but I'm Bart Allen. Clark's friend and Chloe's boyfriend."**

"**Oh right. I'm sorry Bart. Yeah I saw Lois here earlier in the day. She said her and Clark were going to the Wild Coyote. I'm guessing there late for the party"?**

"**Just a little. So what's the Wild Coyote"?**

"**It's a bar just a couple of blocks away." Whoa Clark is at a bar! Maybe bringing him to Gotham finally taught him to have some fun. I just hope there not wasted. **

"**Thanks Lana. I'll see ya at the party." Before she said goodbye I ran out. Not in super speed thou. When I walked out that's when I went super sped. Man I think hanging out with Clark is starting to affect me. It only took me two minutes to find this bar. I walked in to the song "Over the Mountain" by Fozzy blasting as I saw a much of people dancing and head banging to it. I saw Clark and Lois dancing. Clark seemed fine but Lois looked at little tipsy. I walked up to them. "Hey guys."**

"**Hey Bart. What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Chloe", asked Clark. I had to lie because I didn't want to ruin the surprise.**

"**You're parents are getting worried. We want you back at the farm. So we can give you you're presents."**

"**Not interested."**

"**What? Clark come on I can see you and Lois want to have a fun but you're family just wants to see you", I said as I gave Lois a look kind of like saying that I need help here. She understood.**

"**Come on Clark. Let's go back to the farm for a little bit then we can have more fun ok", said Lois.**

"**Fine. But only because you want to Lois", said Clark. As we left the bar some thoughts were going through my head. Mainly about Clark. I feel like something is seriously wrong with him. I mean he's not wearing plaid, he has a new attitude and he stepped foot in a bar. Something's up and I don't think it's just the fact he turned 18. It's got to be something else. But What?**


	6. Lame Party

**Chapter 6: Lame Party**

**Bart, Lois and I ran back to the boring old farm. Well I carried Lois. Bart stopped outside the barn and we did as well. For some reason it was dark in the barn. We walked in and the lights flickered on and all these people yelled out surprise! A surprise party in the barn……..great. Mom came up to me and hugged me and said, "Happy Birthday dear." Please someone get me out of this nightmare now. I don't even know half of these people. (I always wonder who are the people that came to Clark's parties.) Chloe came up to me.**

"**How do you like it Clark"?**

"**The party idea is perfect just the location and the fact of my parents being here is not good at all. Let's go someplace better like a nightclub in metropolis or something." Suddenly Bart gave me a pissed off look.**

"**Okay Clark I don't know what your problem is but Chloe and I worked really hard on this party and I want to know what you're problem is right now!"**

"**I have no problem at all Bart. It's great that you and Chloe came up to have a party for me. But it's just a little lame and I already have plans with Lois. So thanks anyway. Come on Lois" I said as I grabbed her arm. She tried shoving me but of coarse I would not budge.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you Clark", Lois yelled. I started getting angry. I grabbed both of her arms tightly but not too tight that I would break her arms. **

"**NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYBODY ASKING ME THAT QUESTION! ALSO STOP CALLING ME CLARK! MY NAME IS KAL EL!" Everybody started staring at me. The looks on my parent's faces were priceless. I decided that Lois is probably not going to give me that gift now so I figured I would get on to more important matters, the stone. I said, "Thanks for the party but I've got more important matters to attend to so later losers." I walked out of the barn hopefully it will be my last time there. Suddenly Bart appeared in front of me.**

"**CLARK! Where do you think you're going?"**

"**Out of my way small fry."**

"**Just tell me what your business is Kal El." **

**I smirked, "You can just call me Kal. If you must know I'm going to the museum to get that stone."**

"**The stone from Olsen's picture? What's so important about it?"**

"**It nothing you'll understand. It's something from my home planet that belongs in the caves. Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!"**

"**You're not going anywhere." I had no time for this. I grabbed Bart and threw him through the wall of the barn. Now to retrieve the stone. I still don't understand what these stones are for, but they don't belong in a stupid museum. I then flew off and headed to metropolis.**

**(Feedback makes me happy)**


	7. Kryptonite 101

**Chapter 7: Kryptonite 101**

**I felt so weak and groggy as I woke up and found my self on the couch in the Kent's den. I noticed Chloe, Lois, and Mr. and Mrs. Kent sitting around me. Chloe hugged me as she was crying.**

"**You're finally up", she said.**

"**Yeah I'm fine Chloe but her hurting me".**

"**Oh sorry", she said as she released her death grip. I felt like I was hit by 8 trucks. My ribs felt very painful as well. But that all didn't matter, I had only one thing on my mind and that was Clark!**

"**Okay where is he"?**

"**Where's who", asked Mrs. Kent**

"**Clark! I'm kicking his ass!" I got up and winced from the pain in my ribs. Lois stepped in front of me.**

"**Whoa! Freeze there mighty one. It's not Clark's fault for the way he's acting."**

"**What are you talking about? What did someone captured Clark and replaced him with an evil clone of something." Mrs. Kent stood up and said, "Not exactly Bart. We believe its red kryptonite that's making him act his way."**

"**Chloe? Did you notice Clark wearing those school rings at all", asked Mr. Kent.**

"**No not at all", she replied.**

"**Okay so what's with this whole thing about red kryptonite?"**

"**Bart you know how the green kryptonite makes Clark weak", asked Mrs. Kent**

"**Yeah".**

"**Well there is also red kryptonite that affects Clark emointonaly. It changes his personality. Makes him become the person his biological father wants him to be, Kal EL. The school rings had red kryptonite in them and when Clark slips them on he becomes, Kal El. Did any of you notice anything on Clark that he usually wouldn't wear? Anything with red on it?" Suddenly it hit me. The Watch!**

"**I gave Clark a watch for his birthday. It had red numbers on it. Now that I think about he started acted differently right after he put the watch on."**

"**We have to get the watch off of him", said Mr. Kent.**

"**Um hello? Clark is an alien with super powers! Even if Bart has his speed we can't stop him", said Lois. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I knew exactly how to get Clark make to normal. I smirked, "I got an idea".**

**--------------------------------------------**

**I flew into Metropolis and headed to the museum. I arrived at the museum. From what I remember in that picture the stone seems to be in a storage room. I entered the back entrance of the museum of course a guard was there. Before he can pull the alarm I super sped up to him and flicked him on the head to knock him out. I continued walking until I found a door. I could tell the stone was close because I kept hearing a loud ring in my head. I busted the door open and found it just lying on a table in some sort of case. I commanded the stone to come to me. The stone flew into my hands as I smiled with satisatfaction. But before I could return to the caves I heard a voice call out, "Clark!" It was Bart Allen.**

"**I have no time for you."**

"**Clark you're not yourself this Kal guy is taking over you. You got to take off the watch!"**

"**No it was because of you Bart that I become who I really am. Not Clark Kent farm boy but Kal El, The last son of Krypton!"**

"**Oh okay Kal El. Well let's see what you got! I know you got all those abilities but I 'm faster than you."**

"**Don't make me destroy you. I'm surprised you survived from that toss to the wall."**

"**I'm tougher than I look. If you want bring that stone back you're going to have to go through me first!" I just smirked knowing how easy this will be.**

"**You asked for this Bart. You're never going to wish you met me after what I do to you."**

"**Bring it on!"**

**The two of us just stood there toe to toe ready to battle.**

**(Feedback makes me happy)**


	8. Flash vs Kal El

**Chapter 8: Flash vs Kal El**

**Clark and I just stared at each other. Clark tries to strike me with a punch but I ran out of the way. "Ha missed me", I said. I ran behind him, "Over here". He tried grabbing me again but missed me again. "Come on last son of Krypto or whatever your planet is called you can do better than that." This went on for a few minutes. Even when Clark ran at super speed he couldn't catch me. I hid in the shadows. It was time to hit my surprise attack. He was getting furious.**

"**YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER BART! ONCE I CATCH YOU, YOU WILL DIE!" He grabbed a pipe that was lying on the floor and chucked it at me. I had to time this right so I can avoid the pipe but make it look like it hit me at the same time so Clark can be distracted. As the pipe came to me I started getting my speed ready. Even thou this was happening in a second it felt like it was two minutes. Right when the pipe was about to hit me I ran and hid in another shadow corner. My plan worked so far. He thought it hit me. He walked over to where I was. "That's what happens when you don't listen to me Bart you die." I charged toward him and said, "Sorry but the incredible Flash isn't out yet!" He turned around and saw me charged right toward him and I upper cut him right in jaw. He went flying into the wall and was knocked out. I loosen my fist and revealed the kryptonite in my hand. I chucked it to the side and checked on Clark. Perfect everything was going according to plan. Now to get that watch off of him. I grabbed his wrist and removed the watch. I stepped on it and crushed it like Mr. Kent told me to do. It was too bad thou it was an expensive watch. But my buddy Clark is more important then some stupid watch. I tried lifting Clark. Wow was this guy heavy. I couldn't lift him. This is going to be a problem. Suddenly as if on que Lois walked in. "Hey did it work", she asked.**

"**What are you doing here? It dangerous."**

"**Sorry if I can't help it that I know that my boyfriend is going to be knocked out by a kryptonite punch and not help him. It looks like I came just in time. Need help lifting him up?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Pussy"**

"**Hey lifting this guy is like trying to lifting a piano." I grabbed his arms and Lois got the legs and we barely lifted him to her car. "How long do you think he's going to be out", asked Lois?**

"**I don't know maybe like a half hour I hit him pretty hard and he impacted on a wall." We put him in the back of her car. We got in and she started driving back to the Kent farm. "With the Fire" by Fozzy was blasting on her radio. She turned it down so she couldn't wake up Clark. I cracked it back up because the song is freaking awesome. She turned it down again. I yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CAN'T TURN DOWN FOZZY!"**

"**Would you shut up I don't want to wake up him. Besides I know you can't turn down Fozzy why do you think I have the cd."**

"**Whoa you like Fozzy? I thought that was just on the radio."**

"**Fozzy rules. I can't get Clark to listen to it thou. I did get him into Bad Religion thou. We actually had our fist kiss to one of their songs."**

"**Really? Which song?"**

"**Boot stomping on a human face forever."**

"**Wow Lois I didn't know you had a rock side into you."**

"**There's a lot of things you don't know about me Bart", she said as she winked.**

"**Cool. But can we please crank it up? Clark is going to be out for a while and he is a heavy sleeper."**

"**Yeah I guess you're right", she responded as she cranks it up and rocked out on the rest of the way home. Even thou we had concern for Clark we both knew he would be fine once when he wakes up. Suddenly out of the clear blue Lois asked, "Bart I know this is going to sound weird and all but do you think Clark would have sex with me"? **

**(Feedback rules. SO DOES FOZZY AND BAD RELIGION!)**


	9. Back to Clark Kent

**Chapter 9: Back to Clark Kent**

**I woke up and found my self sitting on the couch in the loft. Lois was sitting by me. There was no better feeling for me than to see her face when I first wake up. She rubbed my face, "Hey how you doing"?**

"**I'm fine. Look Lois I'm really sorry about the way I treated you and Bart and everyone else."**

"**Hey relax Smallville. You weren't your self. I guess red kryptonite is your way of drugs."**

"**Yeah and great now I'm freaked out to put on anything that has red on it."**

"**Um….. You're wearing you're red shirt." I looked down and notice I did have a red tee on. Suddenly Chloe and Bart came up with smiles on their faces. Bart said, "Hey Buddy how are you feeling."**

"**I'm good thanks Bart. I know I wasn't myself guys but I'm sorry to all of you."**

"**It's ok. I actually kind of like Kal. I thought he was pretty sexy until he turned into a physco", said Lois. Everybody thinks I'm sexy when I'm Kal. I just wish I could be like that but not be a total jerk at the same time.**

"**It was fun to see you bad Clark but I 'm glad to have my dorky farm boy back", Lois said as she gave me a hug.**

"**Hey I'm not dorky. I'm not always like this Lois I can have a dirty side too even without red kryptonite." **

"**Yeah sure. Prove it", she said with such a sexy smirk that always makes me want to melt into a puddle right there. I started feeling like Kal. I got up lifted up Lois and smirked, "Well How about you give me that present you were talking about now"? Suddenly Bart said something I completely forgot him and Chloe were still in the room. "Whoa okay. Chloe and I will just leave you too alone." They left leaving me and Lois alone. Lois still in my arms said, "No offense Smallville but you're loft isn't exactly the most idle place to do it." I started think where we can go because she was right this wasn't such a good place I don't want my parents walking in. I mean that time when my dad caught me with Alicia they flipped out. Lois snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "How about my place?"**

"**Okay should we take your car."**

"**No let's fly."**

"**Lois I never took anybody flying with me and-"**

"**Clark if you can carry me when you're running then I think you can carry me while you fly."**

"**Okay". I always think sometimes how I ended up with her. We are like total opposites and now were about to have sex. Usually I would be really nervous when it comes to sex but with Lois I feel really confident and I know that she is the one. We walked outside the loft. I grabbed Lois by her side as she held on tight. I told her, "Hang on". Suddenly we started flying up in the air and launch off like a rocket to metropolis.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chloe and I sat in the Kent kitchen trying not to think that Lois and Clark were doing it up in the loft right now. Chloe was still a little depressed because her party for Clark was a total bust and my ribs still kind of hurt. I started rubbing Chloe hair and said, "Hey don't feel bad I'm sure if Clark was not on the red k he would have loved it."**

"**Yeah I know but sometimes I just wish that things could go well in this town without something weird happening."**

"**Hey it's okay. We can still have a party of our own", I said as I cocked my eyebrow in a sexy kind of way. She just laughed and said, "Okay no were not doing the deed or at least not right now."**

"**Okay when?"**

"**When were both ready."**

"**I'm ready".**

"**I know you are but I'm not. How about a movie instead." I would've put my head down in disappointment but I don't want to rush Chloe into things but I still can't believe jimmy crack corn is about to lose his virginity before I am. I said, "Okay fine." I grabbed Chloe and I super sped to her house. Her dad was sound asleep. We started going through her movie library. She picked one out and said, "How about Fellowship of the ring?"**

"**Okay. I believe this will make the fifth time we watched this."**

"**Hey I can't help it if Orlando Bloom is hot."**

**I just rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah you and 500 million other girls Chloe." She grabbed my cheek and laughed, "Don't worry honey you're cute too." So we sat there and watch the movie. Just as I expected Chloe fell asleep on my shoulder an hour into the movie. I guess it was because Legolas, Orlando Bloom's character wasn't on screen yet. She told me that if she fell asleep to wake her up when he came on. I decided to let her sleep. I was started to get tired too. I watch the movie a little bit more but I couldn't help but think if Clark and Lois actually went through it? Before more thoughts came into my head my eyes started drifting and then I fell asleep with Chloe still by me.**

**(Feedback makes me happy. Wow how many times did I refer to sex in the chapter? Lol. Oh yeah and to fiveforfighting05 thanks for the tip but I prefer for him to wake up right away. It would also make more sense because once Kryptonite is away from him he heals right away) **


	10. the next morning

**Chapter 10: The next morning**

**I woke up the next morning feeling great. I was lying in bed next to the woman I love Lois Lane. It was such a great feeling lying next to her naked body (MAN I WISH I CLARK!!!! OK BACK TO THE FIC). She started waking up she smiled, "Hey you." I love that smile and I love being the first person she sees when she wakes up. And to think I once couldn't stand her and now last night I just made love to her. I said, "Hey how are you doing."**

"**Good especially after last night", she said as she winked.**

"**Thanks for the birthday present. It's the best gift I ever received especially if it's from Lois Lane", I said as I kissed her on the lips. After the kiss she gave that beautiful smile again and said, "Smooth Smallville smooth."**

**I rolled my eyes, "You're never going to stop calling me that are you?"**

"**No not anytime soon." We just stared each other in silence and then started cracking up for no reason at all. It's a moment that I just wish I could freeze in time.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**I woke up and found myself still in Chloe's house on her couch. She was still sleeping next to me. Man I got to get out of here before her dad catches us. But before I could even raise my foot I heard the bellowing voice of Mr. Sullivan, "WHAT IN THE NAME THAT IS HOLY!" Chloe sprung right up. We both were freaked out as we saw Chloe's dad in rage. Mr. Sullivan said, "CHLOE YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I KNEW THIS BOY WOULD BE TROUBLE."**

"**Mr. Sullivan please if you let me explain Chloe and I were-**

"**I don't want to hear it young man."**

"**Dad would you please relax. Nothing happened. Bart and I were just watching a movie last night and we both fell asleep. That all. You're acting like you found us naked or something." Mr. Sullivan's face started fading red and in softer voice he said, "I'm sorry Chloe. I must have overreacted." Wow that was relief. But of course I had to say something. "So wait a minute that's it. Two seconds ago you were about to tear me into shreds now you are perfectly fine."**

"**My daughter always tells me the truth. Chloe has never lied to me. Well I got to go to work later kids." Mr. Sullivan left. We just stared at each other and both laughed. I was also thinking of what would happen if he really would have found us doing the deed. Later that day Chloe went to the torch and I went back to the loft and waited for Clark. I was reading a comic until ten minutes later he showed up with a big smile on his face. "Hey how did it go", I asked. **

"**What you think I'm going to give you the details."**

"**Well let's not go that far but did you go through it"?**

"**Yup. Man was it amazing."**

"**She probably led thou since she was already experienced", I said with a smirk. **

"**Yeah she did but she said I was the best she ever had it with".**

"**Nice. But on to more important things. What was with that stone? I know you told me about the other two but now you know where this one is are you still going for it."**

"**Na. Or at least not right now. I figured I should worry about that when I'm older and ready. For now I just want to worry about what normal 18 year olds worry about and just have fun and put the whole Jor El and Krypton stuff to the side." The rest of the day we just sat at the loft talking about other stuff like the girls, our gifts and what we were going to do in life. I asked, "Hey Clark you think we would ever be like the superheroes in the comics."**

"**Bart we may have powers but why would anybody want to make comics about us." We laughed and I said, "Yeah I guess you're right."**

**The end**

**(Feedback makes me happy)**


End file.
